


Balancing Debts

by RiyeRose



Category: Demons - Fandom, Exorcists - Fandom, Human Souls - Fandom, Original Character(s) - Fandom, Original Work, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: In a modern world where creatures like vampires, ghouls, witches, fairies, and etc. secretly exist under the noses of mankind, a demon from the Underworld named Zixue struggles to repay an outstanding amount of debt and deals with a lot of unnecessary bullshit while doing so.





	Balancing Debts

**Author's Note:**

> [This is an original work of mine. A little urban fantasy tale with demons, human souls, some good sex, and a hell of a problem between two worlds. Oh, and debt. Cause main character done fucked all the way up. Enjoy!]

April, the true beginning of springtime where nature blossomed and the weather did as it pleased. The days and nights flipped between comfortable warmth and goosebump chills. On that quiet evening, it was the latter. A strong wind persistently swept through the city streets, causing the windows of many homes to be shut and locked tight.

The victim that night was an older man, living alone in a two-story house. Arriving home late, he noticed a mound of white curled up tightly underneath his porch chairs. It hissed menacingly when he reached out to it and the man realized it was a stray cat. The feline raised its head. Although its body was all white, its ears were midnight black. It also had strikingly beautiful eyes, one an icy shade of blue, the other a vibrant gold. Though it hissed and swiped at him at first, he managed to coax it out of its hiding spot and decided to bring it inside out of the cold. The man could have never expected that it would be the last time he closed his front door.

He fed the beautiful cat and gave it fresh water, fed himself a satisfying meal then went upstairs to lie down, too tired to worry about showering for the night. In his bed, still partially dressed, he laid with an arm under his head and the other on his stomach, already snoozing. His chest rose and fell like steady waves. The bedroom door sat slightly open and within the darkness of the empty hallway, a pair of bright eyes stared into the room, fixated on the body in the bed.

Morning came with gray and gloom but wasn't dismal enough to prevent a bird or two from singing their morning hymns. A neighbor found herself on the man's front stoop after her elderly mother insisted something was amiss with their next-door acquaintance. The woman had assured her that everything was fine but her confidence started to waver at the unlocked front door and the eerie stillness inside.

She called but no one answered. The downstairs was empty but there were traces of someone being there so she kept her cool and went to the second floor. The other rooms were empty, too. She stood before the door to the master bedroom, taking in a deep breath before pushing it open.

A sigh of relief left her when she saw the man's body on the bed, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. It was later than the man usually slept so she felt to be a good neighbor and wake him. But he wouldn't move at her words and stayed limp when she gingerly shook him. She became perturbed at how cold his skin felt and sought for his pulse. There was none.

Her frightened scream pierced through the calm morning air. Others ran over. Siren wails soon rang out as police cars and an ambulance surrounded the abode. All the while, on the gate surrounding the property, a white cat with different colored eyes watched the spectacle intently. It was a good thing none of the humans could see it; they might have been even more disturbed to see the feline's sinister, unsettling human-like smile. But it disappeared from the scene in the blink of an eye. Because in truth, the cat wasn't an ordinary cat.

There was a quaint massage parlor on a busy street within the inner city, Rouge and Relax. Since it was still fairly early, the establishment was still closed, its interior still dark. The crowds on the sidewalks hardly even noticed the front door open briefly then shut with a soft click. Inside, the white cat exhaled a breath and started forward.

It started to grow, shifting from the form of a cat to that of a human dressed in an oversized hoodie and dark blue pants. His long hair was snow-white with the wavy tuffs that hung over his ears were jet black. He carefully stepped his way to the back area, taking a flight of steps to the second floor where he was greeted with the aroma of spicy bacon, French toast, and roasted coffee. In the entryway, he stood with lifeless eyes. He stared blatantly at the redheaded man humming quietly to himself as he ate at the kitchen island, a small silver tablet in hand.

"Welcome back," he greeted the other without turning his head, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind his ear. "I haven't seen you in a few days, I hope you didn't come back empty-handed."

The white-haired creature narrowed his eyes. "Contrary to what you may think, I'm not an idiot." 

A smirk formed on the man's lips. He set down his tablet and spun in his seat to face him, one leg crossed over the other. His eyes were the color of sapphires, beautiful yet there was a visible, menacing aura behind them. He waved his hand in front of him. The lights above them flickered then went out completely. A cold breeze swept in despite the windows being closed. Before the redhead, a small violet and black portal appeared. White lightning crackled around it, contained by the power of the man so as to not zap or blast anything in the room. Stepping close to the portal, the white-haired man opened his palm. Several dark gray orbs, all the size of bedside alarm clocks, popped into existence. Soft wails and sorrowful cries could be heard from each one of them. They hovered over the portal precariously and, when he dropped his hand, in they fell.

"Hmm, impressive." The portal faded into nothing and the lights slowly came back to life. "Looks like you've reached the halfway mark of repaying your debt to him. Good job, Zixue."

"I don't need to be praised by you," he spat out.

"Why not? Think of it as him praising you for even getting this far with the minuscule amount of power he let you have. Then again, I guess right now, hearing him praise you would be as empty and pointless as your pathetic life."

Enraged, the white-haired man flew at the other, grabbing him by his throat with a solid grip and slamming his head down onto the island counter. The plates and silverware rattled from the force. The coffee mug spilled over the ledge and onto the tiled floor. The redhead strained momentarily then laughed provocatively.

"Ah, I'd be so into this if you were him. He is quite a beast in bed, you know."

"Sick fucker, I should snap your neck right here and now."

"You aren't a smart creature, are you?" The redhead asked, smirking deviously. "This body is connected to that monster, the one that currently has your very life under his thumb. If you're so angry, should I summon him here so that you can complain and vent? Of course, seeing as how you still owe him so many souls and you're threatening one of his best informants, I doubt he'd be very willing to listen to you."

There was a tense pause before the demon finally released him, turning his back to the man.

"I'm leaving," he said simply before walking out.

The redhead steadied his haggard breathing, rubbing his aching neck with a deep frown. "Out of all the monsters he's asked me to watch over, I think I hate him the most. Damn, he even ruined my breakfast, damned cretin."

"Well, aren't you in a foul mood today." A strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind. Large, black clawed hands slipped underneath his loose tank top, touching his skin in a sensual manner that reignited his ever-burning lustful flames. "I hope I can fix that."

Soft moans slipped past the redheaded man's lips, his body starting to ache with wanting. "Mm, I hope you can, too. It was that damn annoying demon you saddled me with that has me so irked so early in the morning."

"You'll have to be more specific," He felt sharp fangs against his throat and shuddered when the other's tongue ran across his skin. "I've asked you to look over plenty of hell beasts."

"Ah, don't act dumb. I'm talking about, Zixue. Hn, oh god... He just left, you can catch him if you want-" "Now why would I run after that nobody when I have you right here in front of me, looking good enough to eat."

The redheaded made a noise, ran his fingers through the demon's dark mane of hair, and leaned further into his embrace. "Ahn, then I guess I'll have to open the shop...a little late today."

Zixue was a demon with a problem. For the past six months, he shouldered a heavy debt after crossing Az'gil, an old friend and a very powerful figure in the Underworld, one too many times. When he'd been beaten to a bloody pulp, on the verge of being destroyed, he pleaded to be spared, that he would do anything to earn back the other demon's trust. Part of him hadn't anticipated that Az'gil wouldn't actually completely obliterate him.

And so, under the watchful eye of the demon's cocky human consort Kasan, Zixue was shackled with a debt of giving back 1 million souls to Az'gil. A third of his demonic energy was also taken as an incentive and to, in Az'gil's words: 'make things more interesting for both of them'. As of that cool morning in mid-April, he had only halfway repaid the massive debt, thanks to only having a sliver of his original power. Fortunately, he stayed in a city with a very high population that kept going up by the day and an equally high crime rate for nights when he chose to act out a bit.

***

"You fought with Mr. Dutchess, didn't you?"

After leaving Rouge and Relax, Zixue found himself in the apartment of Kasan's cute receptionist. Evelle Rhodes, a woman in her mid-twenties who grew up around the supernatural so she wasn't phased in the least by Zixue or the other creatures her boss kept tabs on. She also knew about his debt since he tried to steal her soul once before and almost lost an arm to a furious Kasan.

"He pissed me off," Zixue hissed, once again in his cat form and sat comfortably on Evelle's kitchen counter. "Acting as if he's above me when he's just a human."

Evelle munched on a PB&J sandwich she'd made, swinging her bare leg off the chair. "Technically, he's a human that's fucking the demon that almost killed you. Not to mention, said demon also shared a portion of his power with Mr. Dutchess, meaning he could probably kick your ass seven ways till Sunday and not break a sweat. So, in terms of who's above who, I would have to say he is."

"Tch, fuck. Whatever. Hey, shouldn't you be leaving soon? You have to work today, right?"

"Oh, right before you showed up, Mr. Dutchess called and said I can come in later." She finished the sandwich and reached for her second one, taking a huge bite from the top. "From the sound of it, I would've been interrupting something spicy if I showed up."

"I'm glad I left when I did, then..."

"Hmm, he sounded like he was in utter ecstasy during that call." She looked thoughtful for a second then looked his way. "Hey Zixue, when you get your powers back, you think you could search the Underworld and find a drop-dead gorgeous succubus or demoness for me?"

His answer was immediate. "No. You perverted woman."

She laughed at his vehement refusal. "Rude. Well, since I have some time, why don't we go out? You can keep me company until I have to go to work."

"Fine."

The two wandered about in the heart of the city. The streets were overflowing with cars, buses, and trucks all packed tightly against each other. The crowds on the pavements were obscene as people were hurrying to work, school, and other various places. It wasn't long before they got separated within the mob. Zixue observed his surroundings carefully. No one paid him any mind. They were all stuck in their own little worlds as a symphony of agonizing sounds berated the eardrums of the unprepared and a mixture of various aromas tainted the already foul city air. Zixue chuckled quietly.

"A few souls shouldn't cause much alarm if I'm clever. After all, I think I deserve a little snack."

As he strode through the crowd, little flames lit up on his fingertips of each hand that he flicked away into the crowd. Off they darted to unsuspecting people, entering their bodies with ease and swiping their souls by adding them to Zixue's flames. He only sent out a handful and they went to humans that wouldn't arouse any suspicion until later on. Once the flames returned, replenishing his very little power, he went to look for Evelle. The demon was unsurprised when he found the woman in line at a fast-food truck stand, eagerly waiting to order. He made his way over to her, reaching out a hand to grab her shoulder as he got close. But before he could, someone else's hand grabbed his wrist, their grip tight. A jolt of rage sparked throughout his body like electricity.

"Let go of me," he demanded, not hiding his anger in his voice.

The bespectacled person holding him said not a word, only tightened his grip. Zixue felt his blood boiling to the point of exploding. Something about the other didn't sit right with him though it seemed like the feeling was mutual as distrust and disdain laid evident in the male's wispy green eyes. Their standoff was causing a few nearby heads to turn and stare in concern but neither really gave their questioning gazes any mind. At that point, however, Evelle looked back and jumped when she saw them.

"Zixue! Damn, where the hell did you go?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I got caught up a bit when we got separated," he told her calmly. "Evelle, mind telling this creep to let go of my hand? His hearing seems to be on the fritz."

"He's your friend?" the mysterious person asked Evelle, obvious skepticism in his voice.

"Yeah, he is."

"I apologize, then." Finally, he let go of Zixue though he kept his gaze fixated on the demon. "From the way he was approaching you from behind, I thought he was trying to harm you. I shouldn't have assumed."

"It's alright. Thanks, though. If I had been in actual danger, I'd be relieved that you stepped in to help. You're a good guy."

A faint smile flickered on his face for a few moments. "Thank you. Enjoy your day."

He shot a last look at Zixue before walking away. Another darker haired girl ran up to him after, looking as if she were scolding him before the pair disappeared into the sea of faces. Zixue held his wrist, scowling fiercely. Evelle glanced at him, concerned.

"You okay, Zixue?"

"Hn. I'm fine. Look, the man's waiting for you to order. Hurry so we can go."

***

"There hasn't been any recent, abnormal activity with your dogs or any Underworld creatures here in the mortal world," Kasan reported, reading off of his tablet. "Natural portals and gateways between our worlds are being monitored. Luckily, they only stay open for a few minutes."

"Any movement from the Syndicate?"

"From the intelligence gathered, no but I'm keeping an eye on them. Those sneaky bastards definitely have something planned if they're being quiet for this long. Oh. And, thanks to this city's big population, Zixue's halfway repaid his debt. In a few more months, you won't have to worry about him."

"Ah, it can't come soon enough. I gave him too many chances in the past. I was too soft..." He touched the black flame symbol on his shoulder with a murderous expression on his face. "He knows now not to take my kindness so lightly."

Kasan exhaled breathlessly, hugging his body while biting his bottom lip. "Mmm, I love hearing you talk like that. No wonder you command the Underworld armies, such dominance, and vigor. Ooh, it absolutely fires me up."

Az'gil couldn't help but smirk at his horny partner. "You know, I'm very impressed with you, Kasan."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I never imagined a human would be a better asset to me than my own kind. I've dealt with my fair share of backstabbers, crooks, and lowlifes from those in my own world. And then, there's you, a mere human that I revived on a whim, that has yet to betray me, I'm simply speechless."

"I'm not foolish enough to bite the hand that gave me this beautiful body and this comfortable life in the first place." Kasan stood in front of his mirror, gazing at his reflection. "I'm breathtaking, I'm powerful, the old me could never have dreamed of such a grand future like this."

He cast a look over his shoulder to Az'gil. "And besides, why would I want anyone else? No one else can satisfy me in the way you can."

With a smug grin, Az'gil got up and strode over to Kasan. "That's right."

He took a tuft of Kasan's red curls and caressed his cheek, bringing their faces close. Kasan reached up to snuff out the distance between their lips, coiling his arms around Azgirl's shoulders. Az'gil tilted the man's head back, greedily invading his mouth with his long tongue. The redhead moaned excitedly into the fierce kiss, his head growing fuzzy and hot. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together it made them wonder if they were going to melt into one another.

"No human or demon can give you pleasure as I can." He let his hands trailed down from Kasan's neck to his chest then his waist, caressing the other's inner thighs. "Your body made by my hands will only respond to my touches and no one else's."

"Yes..." Kasan breathed out shakily, feeling the demon's hands on his ass. His cheeks were spread and he groaned at the sensation of Az'gil's fingers prodding his wet hole. His front twitched at the sensation, fully aroused.

"What a perverted body." The demon's breath on his neck was hot, sending chills down his spine.

"Az'gil, wait," he pleaded breathlessly without much conviction. "Y-You know, I have to...open the shop..."

"One more round," Az'gil murmured against Kasan's skin, leaving reddening bite marks along his neck, collarbone, and torso. "Just let me have my fill of you one more time."

"Mm, ah, alright..." He moved Az'gil's arms from around him, pushed the demon back onto the bed then crawled atop him, positioning his entrance over Az'gil's erect member. "But I'm going to be on top this time."

Az'gil grinned eagerly, watching Kasan slowly take in the head of his cock. The redhead bounced his hips, straddling Az'gil while moaning in delight. He was caught off guard when Az'gil's hands were suddenly on his hips, holding him in place as he thrust upward, burying his cock deep inside Kasan. Kasan gasped out, trembling with unbridled ecstasy. Az'gil continued to steadily thrust up into him, caressing and massaging Kasan's butt. Kasan's eyes were glossy with desire, his hips moved to match Az'gil's rhythm.

"Az'gil...!" he cried out. "Hnn, ah, fuck...! Feels so good, pound me harder! Ah!"

"You little minx, you won't be able to work properly once I'm done with you!"

Downstairs, Evelle and Zixue were able to hear the commotion going on upstairs more clearly than one of them would like.

"I'm going to throw up."

"You think the boss could convince that demon to let one of his minions ravage me like that...?"


End file.
